1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to fabric laminates. More particularly, this invention relates to micromesh fabric laminates usable for apparel and sports bags.
2. State of the Art
Sports apparel and sports bags are popular items with a large market. Dedication to a sport team or sports figure is often displayed by wearing garments similar to the actual garments worn by popular sports teams and sports figures, or having colors symbolizing the team or figure.
In a number of sports, e.g., football and hockey, jerseys made from a micromesh fabric are worn. Micromesh fabric is preferred, as the small mesh holes, typically on the order of 0.5 mm by 0.5 mm to 3 mm by 3 mm, are knit into the fabric to permit air permeability and breathability while still providing a "substantial" fabric. The holes are knit, rather than die cut into the fabric, as is done in less desirable perforate fabrics, as knit holes have a cleaner look and do not cut threads while die cut holes have loose cut threads around the holes and have a tendency to unravel at the holes. In addition, regular mesh fabrics with large holes are not used for jerseys for several reasons. First, they typically do not have the strength for the rough treatment subject to a fabric during sports play. Second, pieces for regular mesh fabric are more difficult to stitch together than pieces of micromesh fabrics. Third, it is difficult to apply stitched-on or iron-on emblems and numerals to regular mesh fabrics.
Because of the high quality of micromesh fabrics and because it is the same type of fabric as is used by the sports teams and sports figures, micromesh fabric is desired by consumers of "sports" apparel, sports bags, and other sports related items. However, micromesh fabrics, while of a high quality, are typically limited to apparel because they are not strong enough for providing the strength, durability, support, and form necessary for sturdy bags. Moreover, micromesh fabrics have been limited to a single color; that is, unless other colors are screened onto the fabric, the fabric of the garment, with the exception of threads stitching the fabric together, piping, etc., is of one color. As a result, while the fabric is desirable, potential designs enabling the promotion of a sports team have been quite limited.